


The wolf and his human

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Derek Feels, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Feelings, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Human Derek Hale, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Wolf Derek, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's werewolf has separated from his body and manifested into an actual wolf, leaving him human. Stiles is the only one that knows how to calm the wolf down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wolf and his human

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/93773457637/it-isnt-so-much-that-hes-lost-his-werewolfiness) on Tumblr

It isn't so much that he's lost his werewolfiness (as Stiles calls it), it's just that it's ... taken another form. So now Derek is human and has to deal with an actual wolf, and well, it's not difficult so much as the fact that his wolf is as grumpy as he was when he was a werewolf, and Derek finds himself being growled at more often than not by his own damn wolf. Derek thinks he understands the reasons, and it sucks to see his wolf self outside of his own self, but until Deaton figures out a way to reverse it, Derek and his wolf are just going to figure out how to get along.

Everyone's had their own suggestions for trying to settle the wolf down, but they haven't worked (Derek can't name it, not when it's still so much a part of him - it would be too weird - though he was tempted to call it  _something_  for chewing on his leather couch last night and it sure as heck wasn't his  _name_ ).

Scott's suggestion of trying to teach it in an obedience school didn't work (he's not allowed to attend puppy school ever again);  
Lydia's idea to growl and show dominance didn't work by a long shot (in fact, he's pretty sure that's why he's now missing his favourite pair of runners);  
Deaton's idea to subdue the wolf with a shot was responded to with growls from both Derek and his wolf;  
Malia said something about wrestling that Derek might have listened to had he had any of his werewolf strength left, because it had been ages since he'd wrestled and had fun like that;  
Kira was the one that suggested going jogging, and the wolf seemed to like that idea, but it still didn't stop the growling and judgemental looks he gave Derek any other time they were together.

In fact, Stiles was the only one that hadn't suggested an idea, which Derek found odd in hindsight because Stiles never missed the opportunity to say something scathing/witty/sarcastic, and this was a big of an opportunity as he was going to get.

Still, Derek had to do something, and it seemed that that something was going shopping for a new couch because there was no way he was sitting on a three-legged couch for the rest of the day. (Don't even bother asking him to use his beloved books to prop the couch up, he's not a barbarian.) So he gives his wolf a look, tells him sternly to stay (there's another growl at that, as if he resents being treated like a dog, but he chewed through his goddamn couch, so it's not his fault), and leaves the loft to go find a new lounge.

Derek returns an hour later, harried by an overbearing salesperson, and far too tempted to bring his wolf into the store just to set him on the salesperson for being a douche. He's seriously contemplating doing exactly that when Derek realises something's wrong. His wolf isn't at the door growling at him, like he usually is the minute he gets home. Derek's heart pounds in his chest and he runs to the lounge area, hoping his wolf hasn't escaped or hurt himself. He stops short on seeing his wolf lying on the floor peacefully, Stiles draped over him drowsily, running his fingers through the wolf's coat slowly.

"Dude, your wolf's awesome," Stiles murmurs with a grin.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks, mouth gaping.

"Came over to see how you and your wolf were going. You weren't here, and I found this guy trying to chew on the furniture... He likes to shove me into things just as much as you did," Stiles adds with a chuckle. "Bowled me over and refused to let me up until I hugged him. I think I shocked him with that, really. Now get down here and cuddle. Need a proper dog pile going if this is going to work."

"If what's going to work?" Derek asks in confusion, even as he walks over to them slowly.

His wolf lets out a small growl, but is still covered by Stiles, and doesn't seem inclined to move. Encouraged, Derek drops by his side and carefully places an arm over his wolf and Stiles. Stiles rolls his eyes and snorts, grabbing Derek's arm and physically pulling him on top of his wolf completely.

"You've got to get on it like butter on bread, dude. He can handle it, just like you can. Need to open you up a bit," Stiles says with a bit of a smirk, poking his bicep.

"Been marathoning Hannibal again?"

"Not physically, you idiot. Emotionally; you're so closed off you can't even appreciate your own self when it physically manifests in front of you!" Stiles snorts, shaking his head. "Now, shut up, and just relax. Breathe a bit; how long's it been since you've breathed?"

"Uh, about a second. I'm not immortal, I do need to breathe, y'know."

"Mmm. Breathing that you've actually thought about and done on purpose? Really calming. Helps with panic attacks," Stiles murmurs, rubbing the wolf's ears gently.

Derek raised an eyebrow, but since Stiles is close to falling asleep, he doesn't see the action. So instead, he rolls his eyes and counts his breathing.

A few hours later, Derek wakes up to a tongue on his face. It's his wolf, not Stiles, and when he sits up, Derek sees his shoes sitting by the chewed up couch.

"Think he's forgiven you for being an idiot," Stiles says with a chuckle. "Deaton called while you were sleeping; he's figured out how to get you and your wolfy self back together."

Derek nods briefly and is quiet as he follows Stiles out to the Jeep, the wolf padding by him calmly.

"Gonna miss him, aren't you?" Stiles asks, looking to the back seat where Derek and the wolf are seated.

"He's not going anywhere he's not meant to be," Derek mutters, fingers threading through the wolf's coat as it rests on his thigh.

"Doesn't mean you can't miss him, you grump," Stiles says, rolling his eyes.

Derek looks down at the blue-eyed wolf and sighs a bit. "Yeah, I'll miss him. Even if he chewed my couch to pieces."

"Oh, shut up. You hate that couch," Stiles replies, laughing.

Derek grins a bit, but doesn't reply. When they arrive at the vet's office, Stiles holds Derek back to take a photo of him and his wolf. His wolf's tongue lolls out of his mouth and Derek can't help but smile, just as Stiles takes the photo.

An hour later, Derek wakes up and feels his wolf taking place inside of his body once more. He rolls his shoulders and grins at the feeling, pulling Stiles in for a hug.

"What're you doing?" Stiles asks in surprise, voice muffled against his chest.

"Getting on it like butter on bread," Derek mutters in his ear.

Stiles laughs in response; it's a full-bodied and head thrown back kind of laugh, and Derek grins against his shoulder while Scott and Deaton just look at them in confusion.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
